The Other Half
by zeija
Summary: The Cataclysm has uprooted a Night Elf rogue. But she isn't your typical Kaldorei. When she is presented with a secret mission involving a troll she discovers more about herself than she ever sought to. Rated M for adult language and sex scenes. Please review! Chapter 3 uploaded. The adventure is on the horizon!
1. Senraen

Senraen never much cared for Stormwind but it was the best place to find work. She sat in the Shady Lady drinking a lack luster ale. It was all for the sake of blending in while she waited for an old friend. It was odd to see a night elf in this part of the city anyway- rogue or not.

'_Jax better appreciate me hanging around these stone walls. I should have been out of here on the boat to Darnassus' _she thought. It left daily but she had been here working odd jobs for the past month. When you only have a couple friends in the world small sacrifices must be made. In truth Jax had been through a lot with her in a short period of time. She had struck out to explore the world after the cataclysm destroyed her home and naturally ended up taking the boat out of Darnassus. She began to reflect on the year prior. Always searching for clues she might have missed.

_All she had ever known was Kalmidor. Her mother had given birth to her and raised her out in the wilds of Darkshore. It wasn't the life of a noble elf but it wasn't taboo either. Some elves chose to live and be one with nature but her mother was born to a noble Darnassian family and they never approved of this hermit lifestyle. As a child her mother was loving and taught her the ways of nature, being one with the shadows, and living off the land. They would visit Auberdine once every few months to get certain supplies and hear what was going on in the world. _

_She had been out exploring the lands and learned quite a bit. She had even killed demons in Felwood. But no matter what she always made time to hop on a gryphon back to Auberdine when her mother was due in for a visit._

_ Her life was happy and simple. She enjoyed the visits and had made friends with another girl. "Sen you're back!" Star said. "You know Kale has been keeping an eye out for you..." Being so different had made her an easy target for bullies when she was younger. She was taller than most girls, her ears longer, and her fangs bigger. She was a gangly youth but had grown into a young lady. She was still taller with longer ears and larger fangs; but puberty affected her differently. While Star was strong and slender Senraen was without a doubt thick. Her breasts were full, her hips were wide, and her legs were shapely. Most men hadn't thought of making her a mate but looked at her like a trophy—she was different and would be a great story to tell the guys, but she wasn't beautiful in a night elf sense like Star. A sleek graceful woman was what every man wanted by his side. Not someone tall who had a hard time fitting into Night elf garments. _

_ She made most of her clothes out of leather and they were functional. The dark boiled leather hugged her curves and were silent when she moved. Extremely functional but not something to wear to a dinner party...not that anyone had ever asked her to one._

_ "Senraen! Long time no see and you know how you stand out. I've been looking all over for you. Why don't we go down to the beach? Star will still be here when we get back" Kale murmured in her ear as he put his arm around her._

_ "Don't. I have errands to attend to and I don't have time for your antics" she spat out. Sen wasn't stupid, nor did she feel the need to be validated by others. The thought of being used by a boy who used to throw mud and rocks at her was infuriating. The thought of marriage or even taking a lover had never crossed her mind; her mother had done just fine without a mate._

_ "He is an ass. Do you know he pulled that on Reila? I can't believe she gave in. He might be attractive but we all know what he's really like. The blue moon got her." _

"Sen, sorry I'm late I had to finish up in the armory" Jax said plopping down in the chair across from her. He was tall for a human, with short black hair, blue eyes, and skin tanned by the sun. "I can't believe Deathwing is still alive! He used to be just a bedtime story. Our battalion has been prepping weapons for the front day and night." Such was the life of a warrior and blacksmith. Jax was one of the best. She had been on missions with him in the past. His movements were surprisingly fast and graceful for a man of his size. He killed without remorse and his eyes looked like cold steel in the heat of battle.

Seeing him on the streets of Stormwind you never would have guessed it. He rarely wore his armor within city walls preferring to wear a cloth shirt and trousers that really didn't do his musclebound body justice. "It is lucky that I don't have to worry about dying of old age or I'm not sure we could be friends anymore. You could have bathed before coming through that would have been worth the extra 15 minutes" She teased.

"You know you like my musk" He said and winked playfully. "There's actually something I really need to tell you." He lowered his voice and continued: "Our guild has a position for a rogue with your talent. They'll send you to Hyjal Summit to help against the Twilight Hammer. It would be a solo mission but the rest of us will be out there as soon as we can mobilize. It's pays well...much better than the jobs you've been doing. You know I've been trying to get you to join us since we first grouped up. Being part of a guild has its perks even for a rogue. Lots of rogues do it. Our leader respects your class; he won't say anything about you living on the fringes and not being in the center of our social groups. We could really use you." His eyes searched for any kind of emotion, any hint that she would finally consider it.

"I guess I could join, but I don't want any shit if I decide to leave. I'm not going to sign any contract-"

"You won't, I have all the information right here and I already told our leader. He knows and agreed. After all the things he's heard about you he's willing to accommodate." he said quickly. This was great news. She was a cunning rogue and could function well even out in the open battlefield. A rarity and great asset to the guild. She was also one of his best friends and now that they were part of the same guild they were kinsmen.

Sen took the package. It contained documents concerning the mission, a guild tabard, a guild crest, and a sack of coins. "You know I'm not going to wear that."

"I know but its standard issue" he laughed. He didn't even wear it. The bright gold background and blue crest was ridiculously flashy but their leader was a mage and that was his thing. "The crest you can carry with you and show if you ever need to prove you're a member of Dawn's Light."

"Ok good. Lets get something to eat I'm starving and based on this I'll have to leave early tomorrow." She said looking at the front details.

"Sure I can cook something up at my place." Jax said paying for his drink. "You can stay the night in my guest room too"

They went back to his small house at the edge of the city. He made a roast and vegetables while she read through the details. She would be leaving for Hyjal tomorrow by using a portal. _I gotta hand it to him he can really cook. _She thought as he carried two plates to them. He had taken off his shirt and only had a cloth jerkin on. His arms were a sight to behold. Being a warrior and a blacksmith had given him a sculpted body. She quickly shifted her gaze to the plates. "It smells so good! I'll probably need twice that much you know that!" Jax laughed "I don't know where you put it all. You eat more than me!"

They finished dinner said goodnight and headed to their separate rooms. She was truly happy to have him as a friend. But she knew it could never be more than that. He had been seeing a beautiful paladin for a couple months and their families approved. But that didn't stop the thoughts that came to her at night. His smell surrounded her and she could tell he spent a lot of time in this room. _ Stop it Senraen don't torture yourself_. She tossed fitfully trying to think of anything else. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

She heard the door creak open and looked up. She could faintly see Jax padding over to the bed by the faint light filtering through the window curtains. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer. His blue eyes were intense as they looked at her. He laid down under the cover next to the night elf. His calloused hands cupped her cheek as he pulled her face close and kissed her. Sen's heart was racing as she kissed him back. He pushed, rolling her onto her back and deepening his kiss. His tongue flitted in searching for hers. He slowly moved his hand down her body cupping a breast as he went. Her nipples began to harden and he lightly pinched one through her shirt. She arched her back begging for more. He unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her top to him. He kissed down the side of her neck and stopped on a nub. He sucked it lightly as his tongue flicked at it. Her breathing was ragged and she moaned when his hand went to her other side and played with her nipple. He lightly kissed a trail back up to her lips. His kisses were harder and his breathing was becoming ragged. He pulled at her pants and she lifted her hips. They came off qucikly and he stroked her thigh almost up to her center but stopping just short. She wiggled her hips hoping he would finally stop teasing her. He lightly ran a finger over her folds. It was driving her mad. She bucked against his hand trying to gain friction. She could feel him smile against her lips; he loved what he was doing to her; how much she wanted him.

He began to rub her clit and she gasped. He dipped into her and felt how wet she was. He quickly went back to her clit rubbing in quick light circles. He could feel it getting harder and her moans became gasps. He stopped again and it was maddening. Jax thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing to her. Feeling her body react the way it was.

She wanted his hard body against her. She started pulling at his shirt and he sat up and took it off. She could see the outline of his member pushing against his loins. She reached out and stroked it. It was time for revenge. Her desires would have to wait. She pulled off his pants and kissed up and down the shaft. She lightly licked the bottom ridge of his head and she heard a soft moan escape his lips. She began to run her tongue up and down the shaft cupping his balls. She could feel his member twitching with desire. She went to the tip and began sucking on it. Her tongue caressing it as she moved slowly up and down. He let his head fall back enjoying every moment. She felt his sack becoming firm and she stopped. Licking a trail down his shaft. And kissing him lightly.

All the foreplay had worked him up, he didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. He pushed her back down and placed himself between her legs. He kissed her roughly as his tip rubbed against her folds. She needed him inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed in. She moaned as he entered her fully. He didn't stop, he pushed until he felt her back wall. He felt amazing. Her back arched as he began to thrust into her her slowly and deeply. Her moans became screams of pleasure. Her walls began to tighten pulling him in. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She screamed. That was all he needed. He began thrusting hard and fast. She couldn't think anymore. All she could do was feel how pleasure radiated through her whole body. She felt each thrush push her closer and closer to the edge. Her orgasm hit her hard and she felt the waves of pleasure rush through her body. She screamed and her back arched. Her walls spasming uncontrollably. She woke up with a gasp. She was panting, a thin layer of sweat covering her. _Elune please don't let him have heard me._


	2. The Meeting

Thank you guys who followed/faved my story! Sorry if there are any inaccuracies—its been a while since I've played alliance. Also, the quests she will be doing will run parallel to the ones in actual WoW. I plan to have this story go on for a bit. It may hint at back story in these early chapters but I will elaborate later. If you have questions please review and I'll make sure to answer them in the next chapter.

_ What is happening to me?!_ She knew it was normal for night elves her age to lust and explore their sexual boundaries and it wasn't uncommon for them to have several lovers before finding a mate. Her mother had told her once she found one she would know. Their spirits would link in a way that would leave them both forever changed: She would be able to bear children and he would develop a sixth sense for her. It was known that each elf would only have one in a lifetime. Some took lovers if their mate should parish but it was never the same. The flings ended after a few years at most.

_Maybe Jax is the one...I've never had a dream that real...that intense._ She was no virgin but her experiences were okay, nothing spectacular nothing that had felt remotely close to _that. _Senraen tossed fitfully trying to fall back asleep. _What if he is my mate? I wouldn't be the first to have a human mate_. But it was indeed rare; only a handful in all of their history had taken a mate other than another elf. It was accepted by some but always rejected by Darnassus nobles.

The fact her mother had been disowned made her wonder if her father had been human. It would explain why she was so different and why she felt such an attraction to Jax. Her mother spoke of her father often and fondly but she had no idea what he looked like. The only hint she had was her mother said she had inherited the spark he had in his eyes. Her eyes had a faint amber glow and on the rare occasion she was angry they burned a deep crimson. Her father had been a warrior after all.

She had tried to train as a warrior; her mother had told her she would probably have a knack for it but it didn't take. She couldn't stand the loud, clanky armor and how it burdened her graceful movements. Of course her sturdy build made overpowering her opponents no problem but it didn't feel right. She took the middle road of a rogue. Her mother had been a gifted druid and had taught her the ways of shadows. Her natural skill with weapons and her honed stealth skills made her one of the best rogues the alliance had ever seen.

Senraen gave up on falling asleep. She could already see the haze of dawn peeking through the curtains. She dressed herself and packed for her trip. She didn't have much because she didn't need much. With her abilities hunting was never hard and her knowledge of edible vegetation meant hunger would never be much of an issue. Her things were all placed with precision and purpose. Her armor had many different hidden pockets for weapons and other essentials and she made sure every single one had something in it. That was one of the perks of making your own armor: you were able to customize it and no one would ever know all it's secrets.

She sharpened and sheathed her prized daggers. One her mother had given her. It was orcish: extremely tough, durable, sharp and viciously barbed. It was forged with an enchantment that always cloaked it in a dark aura. Whoever owned it must have been hard to kill. One cut left a curse that rotted the flesh around it. It was painful and left without a healer's treatment would eventually kill. The other had been made by Jax. It was light and equally sharp. He had worked in an enchantment that made it hard to see. It was almost invisible while slashing at an enemy. It was a precious gift. The metal he had used was hard to come by and his skill as a blacksmith was well known. The dagger could have easily sold for thousands of gold coins.

The night elf went out to the kitchen to find Jax already prepping for breakfast. "Good morning! I see you're ready for your mission. Still like omelets?"

"You know it." She searched for any sign that he had heard her last night and found none. _Thank Elune, I'd never be able to look him in the eye ever again if he'd heard._ "Why are you up so early anyway. You work in front of a hot forge all day and you don't sleep in?" She said trying to see how he had slept without actually asking.

"Quality over quantity. I sleep like the dead so I don't need as much of it." He said whisking some eggs. He really didn't need much. Four to five hours was enough to keep him going throughout the day. "I wish your boat didn't leave so early I wanted you to meet Jess this time around. She just got back from a mission. No worries though, she's part of the guild too you know."

Just hearing him talk about his paladin made her heart sink. _ Can he feel it? Can he sense it?_

_ "_I think you'd really like her. I've told her so much about you. She would love to group with you some day..."

Senraen had stopped listening. He handed her a plate still talking about his Jess. She ate it without really tasting it. _ He should feel me. Why doesn't he?_

"Sen? You in there?" He said tapping her on the head "I know you're not much of a morning person but damn."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I'd love to meet her. I'll make sure to next time I'm in Stormwind." Not really. She would love to avoid that moment at all costs. "I'm going to get Runt ready for the trip. He hates portals." Runt had become and oxymoron. She had found him abandoned as a baby. Clearly the runt of the litter; his mother had left him to die. Under her care he had grown massive. He should have been a regular nightsaber mount black with gray stripes. But he was the color of dark smoke and he had splotches as black as night. To this day she had not encountered any other cat with those markings.

Runt perked his ears forward when he saw her. His purrs were so deep some mistook it as a growl. She paid the stablemaster and headed toward the keep. Runt was silent when he ran despite his size. Once they arrived they spoke to the Cenarian Emissary. "Go through and speak to the Emissary Windsong"

She had to coax Runt toward it. Portals could be disorienting and he hated it. "Come on coward! There will be trees and deer for you to hunt out there. Come on baby." He eventually went through ears flat against his head and his tail as bushy as a startled ally cat. When they emerged on the other side they found themselves in moonglade. _So this is where all the druids go. Its so peaceful. _ She looked around and saw a tauren and troll for the first time. She tried not to stare. They were so tall and rough looking. Even the women. _Horde truly are barbaric. _Sen had furthered the alliance cause by hunting down zealots and gathering supplies she had never joined the battles against the horde before and had only seen a couple at a distance.

She turned back to the task at hand and found the windsong who directed her to a green drake. "I am Aronus and will take you the next leg of the journey. The mages are making a portal for the pets and mounts that will take them directly to the stable at Nordrassil." The drake said eying the nightsaber. She took runt to the awaiting stable master and said a few parting words.

The ride to Hyjal had been shocking. How could one dragon cause so much devastation and why? Who would help such a creature? When she finally made it to Nordrassil she was ready for whatever mission they gave her. She wanted vengeance more than anything. Deathwing had taken almost everything from her.

She spoke to Ysera and learned a bit more of why she had been sent out there. The dragon told her to speak with another Guardian of Hyjal member. His name was Syrus, a night elf like her. "I've been expecting you. We have a need for a rogue that doesn't have a blind hatred for the horde. So rare nowadays."

"So you're saying I'm going to be working with...horde. I am a member of the alliance that's treason."

"It has taken us months to set this up. Here read this it was written by King Varian Wrynn's own hand." She doubted that. But it did bare the royal seal stating these missions were sanctioned by the alliance. She was not to talk about it to anyone unless they knew the code.

"You will be scouting for us. This information will be distributed to the horde and the alliance equally. Therefore, the teams we send must consist of both. We have had some...unsuccessful parties in the past but I think you both will be able to get along nicely. We have gotten a feral druid to accompany you. Druids tend to be more neutral." It was true for many druids. They shared moonglade and a druidic connection but horde were still horde; and alliance were still alliance. Many still had to fight in faction battles. "He is extremely skilled and you two should be able to pull off what many teams cannot if you work together."

"Okay, when do I meet her?"

"Not her. Him." He said pointing to a tree ten feet away. A druid sat eating an apple intently staring at them. His dark red hair stood in a Mohawk adorned with beads made of bone. His red tribal tattoos stood out against his blue skin making him look fierce. But she could see his intelligent eyes surveying her. He got up and tossed the core while walking towards them. _I guess he can't even stand up straight._ Even hunched over he stood taller than her.

"Nice to meet ya. Ya don' look like any night elf I ever seen" He said smiling. "I like ya better. maybe you won' be so borin. Maybe ya tink da same of Zah'kal" He said with a bow. He waited a few awkward seconds. " Dey don' teach ya to give ya name in da Alliance?"

"Senraen or Sen" She said finding her voice. He didn't sound like she thought he would. His deep voice was almost musical and he was either very playful or was he flirting? It was too hard to tell.

"Nice to meet ya, Sen. Dat be a pretty name. Don' sound like a night elf name ta me. Where ya from girlie?"

"Darkshore just like most of my kin. Where are you from? The forest?"

He chuckled. "Sen'jin on da coat of Durotar."

"I'm not sure where that is."

"Don matter, it's deep in Horde Territory. Ya never gonna get der and live to tell da tale."

_Maybe those tusks make it hard to speak normally. That must be annoying. I don't know why he doesn't get them removed._

Syrus cleared his throat. "Well this has gone better than any meeting thus far." He said optimistically. "Why don't you two take the rest of the day to rest? Your first mission will be to scout out some zealots we saw near what use to be Goldrin's shrine. Its a short travel but dangerous. You'll need to be at your best. We need you to infiltrate their headquarters and figure out who commands them."

"Where are the inns at?"

"On the outside of the tree. Just follow the path there. Here is your key. You guys have neighboring rooms."

Sen headed up to her room with Zah'kal close behind. He couldn't help but notice that she was way different than the normal night elf. Most were far to skinny but this one had curves to rival a woman troll. Her hips were hypnotic ahead of him and at eye level to boot. He let his eyes venture away from her shapely backside. He admired her violet hair that came down almost to her waist. She was beautiful. _Maybe I'll be adding her to da list_ She wouldn't be the first Night elf he'd bedded. He had a fling with another druid once. It was ok. but bony girls were no fun, not enough cushioning.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Sen." He said going into his room.

"See you." She said quickly. He made her nervous and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't a giddy kind of girl. This was unusual. _Must be because he's Horde. But he's so different than what I had expected. _ She had expected a grunting oaf. It's what she had heard from others who had been around trolls.

Here room was similar to the inns at Darnassus it felt kind of like home. _I should go see how Runt is settling in._

Zah'kal tried to meditate but Senraen kept creeping into his mind. She was attractive to say the least but not like he hadn't been with attractive women. He had just slept with a fiesty orc before coming on this mission. But she made a fire light in him again. _You gotta work wit her don make it weird. _

But he kept thinking about her. Her soft pink skin, her full lips, and glowing amber eyes. He thought about what her breast would feel like if he cupped them his other hand on her ass check. He rubbed his erection and undid his pants. His member was rock hard. He ran his hand up and down it slowly. _He pulled her closer. Her head fitting in between his tusks. He kissed her lips as he undressed her. Their kisses were wild. She undid his pants and began sucking him. She took as much as she could in her mouth and began to move up and down it hungrily. He put his hand on her head resisting the urge to push himself down her throat. He could feel his blood running hotter with every pass her tongue made against him. He let her do what she wanted. She stopped to kiss down his shaft licking him down his seam and taking one ball in her mouth and lightly sucking. She stroked him with her hand as she looked up at him. She saw his desire; without breaking eye contact she began licking back up his shaft slowly taking his head back into her mouth. She began to suck slowly teasing him. It was almost more than he could take._

_ He pulled her up and threw her on the bed. She leaned back against the pillows and spread her legs. Her lips were already wet and parted. She was ready, she wanted him."Take me." She growled . _

_ He was on top of her kissing her fiercely. He nipped down her neck as she moaned his name. His member pressed against her. Zah'kal latched on to the nape of her neck hard but without breaking the skin. He thrust into her fast and she screamed._ He began stroking himself faster; his precum already beading. "_You like dat?" he whispered in her ear while his hips made powerful thrusts. Each time pausing deep within her for a brief moment. "Tell me..." He said burying himself in her until he coud go no further._

_ "Yes, fuck me. Make me yours." Senraen gasped as she held him tighter. He pulled himself out until only the tip was left and thrust into her. She screamed and pulled him closer. He began to thrust into her his berserker blood driving him._

_ "Zah'kal!" She sobbed as she came. Her nails leaving a trail on his back. He thrust in once more. His member throbbing as he came in her. Her walls milking him taking every drop._

Zahkal opened his eyes. He was panting. He would clean up in a minute. He hadn't expected to be so explosive. Working with Sen was going to be harder than he thought.


	3. Hot cooked meal

_**Sorry for the delay! Had to hit 100. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs! I hope to spend more time editing and reviewing my work before putting it on the site so the up coming chapters might come up slower. I will also go back and fix the earlier chapters sometime. A fair warning: The story's details are going to vary from the real game, especially the inn. **_

"Hey, Runt! Come on don't be like that." The saber had turned his rump toward her and laid down taking up as little space a cat of his size could. The tip of his tail thumped the floor in agitation. When he looked back over he gave her his best feline glare. "I promise that will be the last portal for a while. Look! Look what I brought you." She had several large cooked sagefish from a tradesman. It was one of his favorite treats. Sen held one up over his stall door waving it in his direction.

He tried to look uninterested. He turned his head toward the back of the stall and began licking his paw. Sen began to tear a piece off releasing the smell of herb and butter roasted meat. Reluctantly, Runt gracefully got up and took it from her trying to keep what little cat-dignity he had left after going through two portals. "That's a good boy. You know I love you!" She said scratching behind his ear. He laid down facing her this time so that he could thoroughly enjoy his snack. When he was done she tossed him more. He was purring again after the third.

A raptor chirped hopefully four stalls down. Senraen had never seen one before. She couldn't help but inch closer, careful not to get within striking range. It looked at her with intelligent yellow eyes. It was black mostly black with faint brown stripes. She couldn't decide if she was terrified of it or wanted to pet it. It made a few more chirping barks and calls revealing its razor sharp teeth. _Elune it's a shark on land! _ She thought backing up. The raptor whined and did a fidgety dance. He had hoped to get some fish with his "cute" chirps not alarm her.

"He won't bite ya he seems to really like ya, Sen" Zah'kal said behind her. She whipped around. She hadn't even heard him approach which was unusual. He spoke to his raptor in Zandali. _His language sounds harsh but smooth._ The raptor chirped happily. "He be beggin' for some of ya fish. Tesh be more boar den Raptor." He said petting the raptor's snout "Ya wan to give him some? He won' bite ya. He be more gentile den he looks." Tesh turned his head to one side giving her his best raptor puppy dog eye and chirping once again.

"I suppose." She said slowly approaching _ I really hope I don't lose an arm just to say I fed a raptor...but Star will be so jealous! _ Sen approached slowly with her arm fully extended fish in hand. Tesh took it gently from her then ate it in one gulp. She reached out her hand once again; ready to jump back if he snapped at her. The raptor sensed her unease and slowly extended his neck and nuzzled her hand giving her an appreciative string of clicks. _Raptors are warm_. She had always assumed they were cold blooded which was clearly not the case. His skin felt like smooth leather with ridges where his scales differentiated themselves. Runt let out a deep, whiny mew in jealously. "Hush, spoiled, you know I have more."

Zah'kal pet his raptor while listening to her dote on her mount. He had come down from his room in cat form; he felt just as comfortable like that as he did on two legs. Naturally, he had smelt the fish too and stealthed up to see if he could steal some. He kept his own consciousness while shifted but druids took on some of their animal traits while in those forms- especially those who were feral. That is why it was warned against not to stay in those forms for too long. Some had lost themselves and become the beast entirely until a loved one could bring them back.

He had not expected her to be so loving to her mount, she had come off so reserved. Her smile lit up her face giving it a warm glow. _She should smile more it looks good on her._ "So did you get any fish for us?"

"Well, no. I was planning on eating in the inn. I've heard the food is pretty good." She said heading out of the stables.

"It is pretty good. Ya need to try some of da Horde favorites." Zah'kal said leading her back to a small table in the corner. He spoke to a burly looking orc who looked more like a warrior than a chef. "He's gonna bring us an Orgrimmar specialty. It isn't as good as Darkspear style but still good."

Sen gave an apprehensive smile. _ I hope it isn't some kind of bug...or still alive whatever it is._ The orc brought out two plates of exotically cooked boar. It smelt spicy and richly seasoned. The juices gleamed and ran down the cuts of pork making Sen's mouth water. Zah'kal slapped the Orc on the back and spoke what had to be a compliment in Orcish. It sounded a lot more guttural than Zandali did and she wished he'd speak his native tongue again.

"Ya gonna sit and stare or eat?" Sen took a bite.

"It's delicious!...But it's so hot." She said grabbing some water. "It's going to take some getting use to but I like it." She said taking another bite; that only increased the fire in her mouth. This food definitely needed a drink to go with it. "Have you ever had moon nectar?"

" No I don' tink I can call myself a mon after drinkin' someting called moon nectar."

"Just try it, it will go great with this boar."

"I guess." the troll said reluctantly. _I guess no one has to know I drank something called moon nectar. My sister would never let me live that down._

Sen ordered some from the nightelf innkeeper for both of them. The drink arrived in wooden cup. Zah'kal sniffed at it. It truly smelt like nectar. It was clear as water and cool when it touched his lips. The light sweet nectar took the burn away immediately and had a relaxing affect. Sen sipped some and was pleased to find that it cooled her burning mouth. "Don't drink it so fast! It's far more potent than ale."

"What ya mean?" It was too late. He had finished almost half. "It don' taste like any kind of alcohol." It certainly didn't smell like alcohol either.

"It is one of the most potent the Alliance has." She said taking another sip and studying the troll.

"Ya didn't have to get me drunk of you wanted me to stick around, girlie." He said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Sen just continued eating; a blush forming on her cheeks. _It must be the moon nectar _ she tried to convince herself even though she knew there was no way a man of his size was drunk over half a cup. She looked up at him. He was studying his drink. His eyes were a honey yellow. The other troll she saw didn't have those color eyes. Little did she know how rare they were.

Him being a druid was almost destiny; his yellow eyes marked a recessive gene attuning him to nature. His mother and father thought for sure he would be a shaman but the elements didn't really take to him. Zah'kal also had no drive to commune with them. He had really been the old shaman's dunce and the aged troll couldn't understand why. He had found his true calling when the druid trolls came back to darkspear. He learned extremely fast and had become one of the best druids the Horde had.

She looked at the rest of him and noticed how strong he really was. His broad shoulders slightly hunched over a well muscled chest. _I might want to slow down on the moon nectar too._

"Ya like what ya see?" Zah'kal said with a smirk. He had finished his drink and had a nice boost of courage. By no means was he drunk or even buzzed, he was known for holding his liquor.

To her horror she realized her gaze kept going between his chest and biceps. "I'm just tired I've been traveling all day." She said quickly, her blush deepening.

"Ok den, don' be shy to tell Zah'kal if ya like anyting you see." He enjoyed flustering her and watching her try to play it cool.

"Don't worry I'll tell you if that ever happens." She said rolling her eyes and finishing her own drink. "I guess I'm going to go back to my room and prepare for our first mission." She said getting up.

"Dat be a good idea" he was getting sleepy too. "I'll walk up wit' ya, ladies first." he said with a small playful bow. No way he was going to pass up his view from before.

They walked up the ramp to their rooms. Her steps were quick and light. It was as if the night had brought her full potential out into the open. Her hair was highlighted in the full moon's light. She moved like a silent shadow without being stealthed. _I guess they call them nightelves for a reason. _Zah'kal thought.

"Well here's my room. What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Senraen said turning to face him.

_ Her eyes aren't blue. _The darkness intensified her glowing eyes. He had seen many night elves, all of them with varying blue hues but never did they have faint amber glow. "We can leave midday, get dere in plenty of time to set up and do da mission dat night." He had just met her, it was best not to ask any personal questions.

"I'll meet you down by the stables around high noon." She said opening her door. The nightelf prepared herself like she always did before a mission. She sharpened her blades, applied poisons, packed bandages, checked her armor to make sure it didn't need repairs, and inspected her supplies.

Sen put on her oversized pajama shirt and crawled in to bed. Her mind went over the day's events. She had experienced so many new things in less than a day. All of them had proven her assumptions false. _I never thought I'd be able to speak to a troll let alone work with one._ She didn't fight the sensation of sleep creeping up on her; the day's events still playing in her mind. Within minutes she was deep in a dream.

_She woke up, the sunrise shining through the window of a small house in the middle of a forest. She could smell breakfast cooking: eggs and bacon. Sen looked around, the bedroom was clearly shared. She could see the indent of her mate still on the other side of the bed. He had been careful not to wake her as woke to prepare breakfast. She walked out into the living room in her short nightgown. _

_ Jax was in the kitchen cooking as always. "Hey, Sen nice to see you up before noon." He said jokingly. He brought the plates over to the small table. " We need to start storing up for the winter. We can fish today. I love your smoked fish especially on a cold night."_

_ "Sounds great. The river is not too far and the herbs are ready for harvesting." Sen couldn't be happier. This felt so right._

_ When she looked up they weren't in their house anymore but outside on a river's bank. Both of them were wearing simple linen shirts and leggings. Their feet hung off the edge of the embankment and dipped in the cool water. The river flowed slower here and made fishing easier. They both had a fishing pole and sat on a blanket. Jax leaned over and kissed her on the cheek softly. He didn't need to say anything; she already knew by the look in his eyes. _

_ Time passed as if it was in real time. Their catch was impressive and by the time they began to pull the fish out of the cool water to clean them the sun hung low in the sky. She cleaned the last trout; throwing the entrails out and removing the scales with her knife. When she looked up again they were outside their home._

_ She walked back toward the smokehouse with some of the cleaned fish, Jax had the rest. She began to season and salt them, preparing them to be smoked and stored for the winter months._

_ Jax came up behind her and wrapped his calloused hands around her waist. He lightly kissed her neck as she prepared the last of the fish. She turned her head toward him kissing his cheek. He lifted his head to meet her waiting lips. It was a lingering kiss, the desire apparent. "Hurry up with the fish already." he whispered to her. He planted a small, quick kiss on her lips and headed toward the house._

_ Senraen finished quickly and washed her hands. Marriage had not cooled her lust for him. When she entered the house Jax was waiting for her in the doorway to their bedroom. He was shirtless. His leggings were unlaced and barely hung on his hips._

_ She undressed herself slowly, looking at him. He didn't take his eyes off of anywhere her hands went. She took off her leggings first to reveal her shapely legs. Her black panties fit perfectly. She began to unbutton her linen shirt and slowly parted it, leaving her nipples hidden. His desire pressed against his pants as he watched her. Sen began to approach him, her hips swaying as she walked. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She ran her tongue along his lips and he parted them allowing her in. His hands gripped her ass as his tongue pushed back against hers; both of them fighting for dominance . He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His head pressing against her moist panties. _

_ Jax carried her to the bed and sat her down on the edge of the bed, her legs over the side. She removed her shirt and he pushed her down, kissing her roughly while grinding against her. He stood up and removed his pants. Sen took off her panties and spread her legs, one hand drifting down to her center as she slowly rubbed her clit. _

_ He took a moment to take the sight of her in. She watched his gaze devour her. Jax brought himself on top of her and kissed her again. He kept himself from entering her no matter how much she pulled him toward her. He kissed her down to her nipples and began to suck lightly. His tongue flicking against the hardened nub. With a frustrated sigh from his mate he left her nipple and began to trail light kisses down her stomach. He licked the inside of her thigh as his hand stroked the other. He began to kiss back up to her center slowly, teasing her. He looked up at her as he took her clit in his mouth and sucked lightly, his tongue dancing against it. Senraen threw back her head, her back arching in ecstasy. He used his strong arms to hold her to him._

_ Her head swam it felt so good. Her legs felt weak and she panted and moaned "Just like that, don't stop." No man had ever pleased her like that before. She felt him changing how hard he was sucking; each time changing the way he licked her. It was driving her crazy. She could feel it building inside of her, her whole body begging for him to push her over the edge. She grabbed at his head with one hand, her fingers tangling in his hair. The other tugged at her nipple. She looked down at him; his red hair stood up around her fingers, his yellow eyes looking back up at her hungrily. He pushed one large finger into her, it was as thick as most men's shafts. He turned his palm up, his finger rubbing against her G-Spot as he fingered her. She came hard and he kept licking. Her walls griping his finger as her back arched once again. Her moans turned to screams as she came harder than she ever had."Ya like dat? I be makin ya cum all night, Meh'Atal." Zah'kal growled at her as lay himself on top of her his-_

Sen sat strait up in bed. _ What the fuck just happened?! _She thought in horror. No, she never, NEVER would think about Zah'kal that way. They had just met, and he was so weird looking, nothing sexually appealing about that. Not his broad shoulders, or his hard muscled body. Not the way his eyes always had a playful gleam or his boyish smirk. _Stop it Sen get a hold of yourself! What would mom think?! _

She got up on wobbly legs, she would need a fresh pair of panties- maybe some air to calm down. It looked to be about midnight when she pulled backed her drapes. She changed her undergarment and laid down. A futile attempt to forget her vivid dream and fall back asleep. Who was she kidding? She was much too riled up to fall back asleep and far too confused by how the dream ended. She put on a linen shirt and leggings and stepped into the cool night's air. She placed both hands on the railing and looked at her surroundings taking deep breaths.

_Elune help me, as if it wasn't bad enough to dream of a human. _ Sure, rumors were spoken in hushed whispers of whores who had slept with members of the horde for enough coin but not true members of the alliance. Just working with the horde would be treason but to actually lay with one? That would be the scandal of the age.

_I need to calm down, I have an important mission ahead of me I need to sleep tonight._ She walked back into her room. Her heart had finally stopped pounding. Maybe if she laid there long enough sleep would come again. _Hopefully without another dream like that._


End file.
